Star Wars: Tales of The Forgotten
by Deathstroke22red
Summary: Three Hammerhead Class Cruisers, A Jedi Battlemaster, His Padawan/ Wife, Three Battalions of Republic Troopers and Walkers, Several Dozen Squadrons of Fighters, Bombers, Interceptors and Drop ships get pulled from the Old Republic Era into the Clone Wars Era. A Slumbering Sith Lord and a remnant of a Empire, all of which forgotten by the Galactic Republic, Jedi Order, and Sith.
1. Battle & Time Travel

Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster

Alderaan Orbit, Alderaan System

The Old Republic Era

I walk on the bridge of a Hammerhead Class Cruiser called Liberation. I watched the battle transpiring in orbit around Alderaan. I approach the captain with my padawan and wife Kira Carsen. "Captain how is the battle going ?" I ask her getting her attention.

She turned around a bit shocked "It is going well master jedi" She said in a hurry. I notice her shock and hurried voice "It's okay Captain you can calm down" I say to her. "Yeah this is a small force we will be able to defeat them" Kira said to the captain trying to calm her down.

I smile at her "You have me and my padawan here nothing will go wrong" I say to her trying to boost her morale. The ship shook as a Harrower Class Star Dreadnought aligned itself along our side and fired on us as we fired back. I watched as the two ships traded turbo laser fire and even smaller laser fire. It continued like this until the Imperials began launching boarding craft against us.

"Captain we are being boarded, they are going after the hyperdrive" Someone on the bridge said. "Kira stay and defend the bridge in case the boarders come here, I'll head to the hyperdrive" I said rushing off the bridge. As I rush to the hyperdrive I feel the ship shake, I start going faster knowing the ship can take more than the Harrower is dealing out.

I keep going to the hyperdrive hoping they won't damage it before I arrive. As I arrive at the hyperdrive I see Omega Squad is outside. I approach them "What is the status of the situation Sergeant Merrick ?" I ask him.

The Female Zabrak turns to me "A Sith Lord is in there along with a squad of Imperial Commandos, we were waiting for your arrival" She said. "And the Crew ?" I ask worried about the crew. "The Sith killed the security but seemed to leave the crew alive for something" She replied.

I nod "Prepare a Thermal Detonator and blow the door" I said to her. "Yes Master Jedi" She said and waved one of her Troopers over. "Okay Drilok your up" She said to a Twi'lek Trooper, he went to the door and started placing a few detonators on the door and backed off and picked up his blaster rifle.

The team prepared their weapons as I took out my Lightsaber. After a few seconds the Thermal Detonators went off blowing up the door, we stormed the room. As soon as we entered the room I engaged my Lightsaber, the green glow coming from the blade was something I had grown used to.

The Sith Lord turned to me as our forces fought. "So the Jedi Battlemaster has decided to grace us with his presence" He said then engaged his Twin Lightsabers, the red glow from the blades taking me back to all the Sith i was forced to slay. "It doesn't have to end badly, you can still surrender" I said to him.

I watched as he rushed me and I sighed getting ready for the battle that was to follow. The second he got close i parried his attacks and got a few hits in on him. As we battled the crew retreated behind us and into the hallway outside this room.

We continued our fight as the Commandos and Omega Squad were evenly matched. Me and the Sith Lord started to move our fight towards the Hyperdrive. The second we reached the Hyperdrive I force pushed him into the Hyperdrive room and he used the force and pulled me in with him.

He got up and engaged his Lightsabers again and charged me. Right before he could stab me I used the force and jumped over him and pulled my Lightsaber to me and engaged it and got into my battle stance. He laughed a bit catching me off guard "I have been watching you Battlemaster, and I must say I am rather surprised about you" He said to me.

"What are you talking about ?" I asked him. "Oh how would your Jedi Council act towards the knowledge that that Lightsaber you carry is in fact made from the knowledge of a Dark Jedi, or that after your brief fight with The Emperor you began exploring the Dark Side…" I clutched onto my Lightsaber as he spoke "...Or that you married your Padawan and that she also is doing as you do" He said as I began to get mad. "Come at me then and I'll show you what my studies have brought me" I hissed at him. "Gladly" He said as he rushed at me again.

I parried his attacks and began to retaliate and attack him. He fought back getting a few hits in on me and me getting a few hits in on him. We continued battling for a few more minutes before he sent a burst of force lightning at me, I smiled as I sent my own burst of force lightning at him and our bursts of lightning connected in the middle.

"You have learned well then Battlemaster Wolf but I am trained in the dark side and will not be defeated by you" He said as we broke our attacks and rushed each other. We clashed in the middle and began a fury of attacks each one blocking the other. This continued for several minutes, several tense minutes of our Lightsabers clashing which was slightly hard for me since I had to deal with him having two Lightsabers.

After those minutes I managed to tab him in the chest. He looked down at my Lightsaber's blade in his chest before I removed it and he collapsed. I began to leave the Hyperdrive room when I heard him laugh "You'd make an excellent Sith Lord maybe even a member of the Dark Council…" I got up to the tunnel leading to the room where our troops were fighting "...Will you be joining us soon…. Brother" He said before I felt him die, I then left the Hyperdrive room.

I exited the hole and found that one of Omega Squad was injured "I'll head to the bridge and you should head to the med bay you may need it" I said to them. "Yes sir" Sergeant Merrick said as I left the room and headed back to the bridge. I rushed back to the bridge to see how the battle was turning out.

As I entered the bridge I saw the sith were in full retreat. "We did it" The captain said happily as I approached her and Kira. "They will be back, we should pursue them" Kira said as I got to them.

"Pursue them ? We have beaten them we don't need to rush after them" The captain said and they noticed me. Kira turned to me "Come on master your a Mandalorian isn't it a correct strategy to chase them ?" Kira asked. I sighed "Yes we should pursue them have our sister ships, Prosperity and Onderaan accompany us, I'll head to my quarters and meditate on this" I said leaving.

An hour later and I was meditating as Kira entered. "Humphrey you rarely meditate wha…" Kira said as I cut her off. "Are ready to pursue the Sith Force ?" I asked her. "Yes we are master" She replied realizing this was something i didn't want to talk about. "Good let's go" I said getting up and heading to the bridge with Kira as she was shocked.

We reached the bridge quickly and I approached the captain "Captain Moonfallow are we ready to go ?" I asked the Cathar captain. She looked at me "Yes we are Master Jedi we will be jumping to Hyperspace in 3...2...1" She said as we jumped to Hyperspace. We were in hyperspace for half an hour before the ship shook violently and we dropped out of hyperspace along with Prosperity and Onderaan.

"Sirs we are heading towards that anomaly" The scanners operator said. "Then get us out of here" The Captain said. "We can't captain we're stuck in a gravity well as long as the prosperity and Onderaan, we have minutes before we're sucked in" The Scanners operator said.

Sevara Sorana, Jedi Padawan

Position near Anomaly

The Clone Wars Era

I sighed as me and my master were on a Venator watching this anomaly. Along with us were 2 Acclimators and a small frigate with scientists on it monitoring the anomaly. "Something wrong my padawan ?" My master asked hearing me sigh and no doubt sensing my frustration.

"Master Solaris why aren't we fighting like the rest of the Republic is ?" I asked her. She sighed "Even in times of war we are protectors and these scientists needed protection in case Separatists attacked them and their small escort" She said to me. "Okay master it's just…" I was cut off as alarms sounded.

"Master Jedi the scientists report the anomaly is behaving strangely and something may be coming out of it" The captain said. "Captain Yuzarin have the ships ready for anything" My master said. "Yes ma'am" He replied as the bridge crew got ready.

It was an silent and tense filled few minutes as we watched the anomaly. Then three ships of cruiser class similar to the size of a Venator came out of the anomaly. We watched the ships and realized after a scan their systems were offline.

My master looked at the ships more intently "Those are ships from the time of the Old Republic" My master said. "Yes those are Hammerhead Class Cruisers if I am correct" The captain said. "Captain I'll take my padawan and a squad of Clones with me to examine the one that looks like it came from a battle" My master said as I followed her off the bridge.

Authors Note:

I decided to start a new fanfic, for a while my attention will be towards this fanfic. If anyone has any characters they want to be in this fanfic don't be afraid to message me.


	2. The Meeting

Sevara Sorana, Jedi Padawan

Near Anomaly

The Clone Wars Era

We exited the elevator and saw a Clone Captain standing outside a Republic Attack Shuttle. We approached him and he stood at attention "General the squad is prepped and is inside the shuttle, we are ready to go when you are sirs" He said. "Easy Captain Solaric, we don't know what could be on board, it may be nothing or it could be members of The Republic" My master said. "Yes General" The Captain said as we boarded the Shuttle.

It was a quiet trip over until my master stopped meditating "There's Jedi on the ships" She said surprised. "Really master ?" I ask shocked that Jedi were on the ships. "Yes, so they aren't going to be a threat" My master said.

When we entered the hanger the pilot reported that there was 2 Squads of Soldiers with blasters and they appeared to be waiting for us. When we landed my master and I got out first followed by the clones. At that moment the Soldiers aimed their blasters at us, one of them approached "You are to come with me the Jedi would very much like to speak with you" She said.

"I would like to speak with them as well, Captain can you stay with the ship ?" My master said. "Yes General" He replied and went to join the squad. "Follow me then" The soldier said and she then lead us to a conference room. Inside waiting for us was Two Jedi in a mixture of robes and armor, they looked like they had just come from a war.

"Thank you Sergeant Merrick, you may return to your squad now" The Human Male Said. As the Soldier left he turned to us "I can sense your Jedi, allow me to introduce myself, I am Jedi Battlemaster Humphrey Wolf…" He then gestured to the Human Female with him "...And this is my Padawan Kira Carsen" He said as they bowed. Me and my master bowed as well "I am Jedi Master Xana Solaris and this is my Padawan Severa Sorana" My master said.

"Then could you help is with something ?" The Battlemaster asked. "Yes what is it ?" My master asked in return. "We don't quite know where we are do to our ships power having not come back online and your ships don't look like Republic Ships" His Padawan said.

We then went on to tell them about what was happening. "So the anomaly brought us into the future" The Battlemaster said shocked. "Apparently so master" Kira said to her master.

"Do you require anything Battlemaster Wolf ?" My master asked him. "We wouldn't mean to impose but you said that since the anomaly is gone you would be heading back to Coruscant, could we accompany you back ?" Battlemaster Wolf replied. "Actually you should accompany us back and join us at the Jedi Temple, the council would like to meet you" My master said.

"I would expect so and with our systems back online we can follow you back" Master Wolf said. Then his padawan laughed "Is something funny my padawan ?" He asked Kira. "If we have been gone for so long I wonder what will be reaction of everyone when they see these old ships come out of hyperspace" Kira replied.

"We should be getting back to our ship and prepare for the jump to hyperspace" My master said. "Very well goodbye" Battlemaster Wolf said as we got up and left.

Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster

Near Anomaly

Clone Wars Era

I smiled as they left "They were nice" Kira said. "Yes they were Kira, now we should head to the bridge and inform the captain" I replied. "Right Humphrey" Kira replied and we went to the Bridge.

We arrived at the bridge and saw the captain looking worried. We informed her about what happened and told her where we were going and that she should inform the crew and the other ships. She nodded and we left to get ready for our meeting with the new Jedi High Council.

When we entered our quarters I looked at my mask, my Mandalorian Mask. I then decided to wear that with my Robes when we went to meet them. I got in my and Kira's bed since we needed the rest, we fell asleep as the ship jumped to hyperspace.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the short chapter everyone but I needed to get this over with. But I will do my best to make the next chapter longer or my normal length of chapters. I will also describe the characters more in that chapter.


	3. Mandalorian Arc - Part 1: Jedi Council

Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster

Coruscant, Orbit

Clone Wars Era

I woke up with the help of Kira. I then walked to the refresher and got cleaned up. When I was done I looked in the mirror and saw the same face I had years ago when I was a Padawan. Hazel Eyes, Long Black Hair that went down to my shoulders, and a clean shaven face.

I left the refresher and donned my robes. Normal Brown Jedi Robes with Mandalorian Armor underneath it. I grabbed my Lightsaber and stopped as I was about to grab my Mandalorian Mask.

"I won't need it" I said to myself as I left it where it was and went to the bridge as Kira got ready. I reached the bridge in 10 minutes and looked at Coruscant and a Fleet in orbit. "Even in times of war Coruscant is still a beautiful sight" The captain said.

"Yes it is Captain Moonfallow and by now they probably repaired the damage done by the Sith Fleet" I said getting her attention. "Master Jedi those two Jedi you talked with are in the hanger and are waiting for you" She said saluting me. "Thank you for telling me captain I'll go immediately" I said returning the salute and leaving the bridge as Kira approached it.

"We're going to the hanger" I said to her hearing her sigh as I walked passed. It took us 20 minutes to get to the hanger. When we got there we saw Master Solaris and Padawan Sorana waiting for us.

"Battlemaster Wolf, Padawan Carsen" Solaris said bowing. "Master Solaris, Padawan Sorana" I replied as me and Kira returned the bow. We then boarded the Shuttle they came in and began to head to the Jedi Temple.

I looked out at the Bottomless Towers and then the Jedi Temple and was amazed at how beautiful they looked. "It is nice to see Coruscant has long since repaired the damage done by the Sith" I said out loud getting Solaris and Sorana's attention. "What do you mean ?" Sorana asked confused by what I said.

I looked back "In our time Coruscant was registered and the Jedi Temple here was left in destruction by the Sith Empire ruled by Darth Vitiate and his Dark Council" Kira said before I could speak. "The only Sith Empire we were taught about was the one ruled by Naga Sadow, we didn't learn about one ruled by a Darth Vitiate or a Dark Council or even Coruscant being devastated" Solaris said. "Did you learn about the Great Galactic War ?" I asked shocked.

"No we didn't we learned about The Great Hyperspace War" Sorana said. "I'll ask the Jedi Council about this" I said. 'Why weren't they taught about that stuff ?' I thought to myself.

It was quiet the rest of the way to the Jedi Temple. After 6 minutes we landed in a hanger in the Jedi Temple. When we left the ship I noticed the mixture of Jedi, Clones, Temple Caretakers, Droids, and Temple Security.

We left the hanger and made our way to an elevator. After we got in the elevator it took us 2 minutes to get to the Council Tower. We exited the elevator and saw the Jedi Council was in session.

We waited for several minutes before a Counsiler acknowledged us. "Master Solaris, Friends have you ?" The little green Jedi Master asked. "Yes Grandmaster Yoda, this is Battlemaster Humphrey Wolf and his Padawan Kira Carsen" She replied.

"I don't recall their names" The black, bald Human male said. "And Master Drallig is the Battlemaster" A White, Human Male with short hair and a beard said. "Master Windu, Master Kenobi they claim to be from the days of The Old Republic, they were on 3 Hammerhead Cruisers, and had Soldiers of The Republic who weren't Clones" Sorana said.

The council looked at us "True, is this ?" Yoda asked me and Kira. "Yes Grandmaster it is, during our time I was called by many names, the two I liked the most were The Mandalorian Jedi Master, and The Hero of Tython" I said to them bowing. "Your a Mandalorian ?" Windu asked me with surprise and suspicion.

"Yes my master is a Mandalorian, I myself was forced to go to the Sith Academy on Korriban before I fled and became a Jedi" Kira said. "You were once a Sith ?" Kenobi asked Kira. "Only an Acolyte many Sith Acolytes tried to escape the Academy when they realized they wouldn't survive, most are unlucky and die, a small number do manage to escape" Kira replied.

"How do we know you're not lying and are Sith yourselves ?" Windu asked. "Master Windu they came out of the anomaly we were watching" Solaris said. "And sense deceit, I do not" Yoda said, this got Windu to calm down.

It took 8 minutes for me to realize why they weren't taught about the Great Galactic War, it's records were erased along with the Kaas System and they even lost Tython, I decided to keep the location of Tython a secret. "That war sounded terrible" Kenobi said after we spoke of the Great Galactic War. "It was, thousands of Jedi and Sith were slain" I said to them.

"Now only 2 Sith Lords there are, a Master and an Apprentice" Yoda said. "What will you and your forces do now then Battlemaster Wolf ?" Plo Koon asked. "We served the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order during the days of The Old Republic, we will continue to do so" I said to them.

"We should convene with the Chancellor about this" Mace Windu said. Then a thought hit me "What are the Mandalorians like in this time ?" I asked curious and worried. "They are a peaceful people except for the Deathwatch, they fight against the way Mandalor is now" Kit Fisto said.

I was shocked by this and quickly made a decision "Kira, Captain Moonfallow, and Commander Zilleg will represent our forces in your meeting with the Chancellor" I said. This caught them all off guard "What will you be doing ?" Aayla Secura asked.

"I must go to Mandalor, the way you described the Mandalorians who are still like the ones from my time is something I should fix" I said. "Then may the force be with you Battlemaster Wolf" Shaak Ti said. "May The Force Be With You as well" I said as I left.

I took a shuttle to the Liberation and went to my quarters and got my mask. I then headed to the hanger and got in my personal fighter and jumped to hyperspace. My destination was Mandalor and hopefully fellow Mandalorians.

Authors Note:

Today will have 1 or 2 more chapters uploaded.


	4. Mandalorian Arc - Part 2: Deathwatch

Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster

Mandalor, Orbit

Clone Wars Era

After a hour I came out of hyperspace over my homeworld, Mandalor. I smiled as I began to head down to the surface of the planet. I flew into a giant bubble and saw a city was inside it.

I landed in a landing area for small ships. I put my mask in my robes and got out of my fighter. On my way here I had researched Deathwatch and the New Mandalorians and their leader, Duchess Satine.

Apparently she has been asking for help with Deathwatch but the Jedi and Republic are occupied with the breakout of this new war. Master Kenobi had apparently sent a transmission to Satine about my arrival and that I'll help her.

Waiting for me were some guards. "Are you the Jedi who came to help with the Deathwatch problem ?" One of them asked me. "Yes I am, my I speak with Duchess Satine ?" I asked them.

"Yes, we are here to take you to her" The other guard said. We boarded a speeder and made our way to the Palace. I looked at the passing by city and smiled to myself as we sped to the Palace.

After 25 minutes we arrived at the palace. We got out of the speeder and made our way inside. I smiled at the artwork of Mandalores on the way to the throne room. One of the guards caught my smile and saw what I was smiling at.

"You like our art ?" One guard asked shocked. "Believe it or not I'm actually Mandalorian and it is amazing seeing the great Mandalores of the old days" I said. We reached the throne room after 10 minutes.

When we entered Duchess Satine had the Nobles leave the room and the guards so that it was just us. "Obi-Wan told me about you, Battlemaster Wolf, including you being a Mandalorian" Satine said to me. "This may get Deathwatch to listen to me since I'm a Mandalorian from the days of The Old Republic" I said back.

"The fact that you're a Jedi may make it hard, so how do you plan on stopping Deathwatch ?" Satine asked. "I'll defeat their leader in single combat like a True Mandalorian and take over Deathwatch" I said. "But they'll still attack innocent people" She replied.

"No they won't, I'll take them to a world only I know of, there I'll teach them what it truly is to be a Mandalorian" I said to her. "That is acceptable what do you need ?" Satine asked me ? "The location of one of their bases" I said.

Satine gave me the location of their closest base. I thanked her for her assistance and left for my fighter which was brought to the Palace. When I got inside I took off heading for the Deathwatch base.

After a half hour I arrived at the moon the base was on. I landed my fighter in the woods near the base and put on my mask and got out of my fighter. I walked towards the base and heard jetpacks nearby.

I kept on my way and in little more than a minute had 5 Mandalorians aiming blasters at me. "What is your business here Jedi scum ?" One of them asked with a female voice. "Ni cuy' Mando sa pirusti" I said shocking them.

"Gar cuyir ? meg vaabir gar copad ?" She asked back. "Ni vercopaanir at jorhaa'ir ti gar alor Tor Vizla" I replied remembering the name. They look at each other then back at me "Shekemir mhi Jetiise" The Female Mandalorian said to me.

I followed them to their base and to Tor Vizla. The female Mandalorian told him about me. He approached me and looked rather interested.

"Tion'ad cuyir gar bal meg vaabir gar copad ?" Vizla asked me. "Ni cuy' Humphrey Wolf, Jetiise Battlemaster bal Mando, Ni challenge gar Tor Vizla at single combat par gaan'arir be Deathwatch" I say to him. "Ni vorer, meg cuyir gar terms ?" Vizla replied to me. "Gaan at gaan, nayc besbe'trayce ra abilities" I said to him.

We then dropped our weapons and got ready. All of Deathwatch was watching us. We then rushed forward towards each other.

We then fought each other and in the end I stood over and smiled in victory. "Ni cuy' victorious, jii Ni'll tengaanar gar an te true Mando ara" I addressed the members of Deathwatch. After a few days all of Deathwatch assembled at the base.

I gave them all coordinates to a planet that only I knew of. I then boarded my personal fighter and took off with Deathwatch. We all then jumped to hyperspace and after 2 hours we were in orbit above Tython.

Authors Note:

This is the end of the Mandalorian Arc. For a few chapters Humphrey Wolf will not be the person who's perspective the story is in. Also I am sorry I couldn't describe the fight between Humphrey and Vizla.

Translation for Mandalorian language:

Ni cuy' Mando sa pirusti - I am Mandalorian as well

Gar cuyir ? meg vaabir gar copad ? - You are ? What do you want ?

Ni vercopaanir at jorhaa'ir ti gar alor Tor Vizla - I wish to speak with your leader Tor Vizla

Shekemir mhi Jetiise - Follow us Jedi

Tion'ad cuyir gar bal meg vaabir gar copad ? - Who are you and what do you want ?

Ni cuy' Humphrey Wolf, Jetiise Battlemaster bal Mando, Ni challenge gar Tor Vizla at single combat par gaan'arir be Deathwatch - I am Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster and Mandalorian, I challenge you Tor Vizla to single combat for control of Deathwatch

Ni vorer, meg cuyir gar terms ? - I accept, what are your terms ?

gaan at gaan, nayc besbe'trayce ra abilities - Hand to hand, no weapons or abilities

Ni cuy' victorious, jii Ni'll tengaanar gar an te true Mando ara - I am victorious, now I'll show you all the true Mandalorian way


	5. Meeting With The Chancellor

Unknown, Unknown

Asteroid Field

Clone Wars Era

I stood there frozen in carbonite for hundreds of years. Waiting and plotting my revenge on my apprentice for her attempt to gain power. I kept looking in the same direction for all this time and finally several years ago my chance came.

I watched as Republic Scientists began to run tests on me in my carbonite state. They didn't know what would happen the second i began to unfreeze. I waited anxiously for them to unfreeze me. Days turned into Weeks, Weeks into Months, Months into Years.

Finally it came I felt a battle happening near this space station. The scientists were in a panic as they rushed around getting their research. If I could I'd laugh are how desperate they were in their haste.

I then heard alarms and what might have been the head of the station's security. "Attention Separatists have boarders station" He said through the speakers. As the scientists rushed around I could sense droids closing in and even heard blaster fire getting closer.

The scientists were now truly panicking as one ran passed and accidentally began the unfreezing process for the carbonite. They weren't noticing the unfreezing carbonite until they heard me hit the floor. They turned to me as I slowly got up "Carbonite sickness, as was expected" I said as I couldn't see but I could sense a scientist approaching me.

I used the force and pulled my Lightsaber to me. I then engaged my Lightsaber and stood up as I sensed the scientists fear at seeing the crimson blade of my Lightsaber. "He's a…." The scientist closest to me said before I impaled him with my Lightsaber.

The scientists began to rush to the door as I used the force and closed it. I then began to cut them down as I heard the attackers getting closer to this room. I could also hear a lightsaber and sense a force user was with them.

"A Dark Jedi" I said as I used the force and snapped the last scientist's neck. I then hid and used my Lightsaber and destroyed the lights. And finally I masked my force sensitivity so I could jump the Dark Jedi when they entered.

I watched as the door was breached and the Dark Jedi entered with 8 Droids with him. "What happened in here" The Dark Jedi said to himself as he looked at them and saw their wounds and the steam coming from them. "Another Dark Jedi ?" He said realizing something "Wait the door was sealed that means…" He said before I stopped masking my force sensitivity and walked ahead of him.

"I'm not a Dark Jedi" I said engaging my Lightsaber the crimson blade casting a red glow on my black robes. He looked at me and engaged his Lightsaber the crimson blade revealing he was a Zabrak. I laughed as I lifted my blade showing my mask "I'm a Dark Lord of The Sith" I said as I rushed at him.

We engaged in a lightsaber battle as I changed my attention between him and the droids. I made quick work of the droids and returned my attention to him. As I entered another Lightsaber battle with him, I laughed as I unleashed a torrent of force lightning on him. Sending him flying into the wall, I then jumped at him and decapitated him with a single motion.

I stepped back as his body collapsed "Never fight a Sith Lord if you're too weak" I hissed at his corpse. I then left the room and saw the dead Troopers and destroyed droids. I then went back into the room and accessed a terminal and saw what has happened since my imprisonment in carbonite.

After several minutes I leaned back having got what I needed. "The Empire has fallen and been forgotten as well as most of the information of that time" I said slightly disturbed by the fact that several hundred years have passed. I left the room again and engaged my lightsaber and began to head to the hanger.

I walked to the ha her and cut down droids and "Clone" Troopers who got in my way. I reached the hanger and headed for the nearest ship. I destroyed all the droids in my path as I boarded the ship and took off and saw the battle in space.

"Those Republic ships look similar to a Harrower Dreadnought" I said looking at the Republic ships as I plotted a course into the ship's systems. "Time to see how Dromund Kaas has been affected by time" I said as I jumped to hyperspace. I began to formulate a plan on what to do in this era.

Kira Carson's POV

Coruscant, Senate Tower, Outside the Chancellor's Office

Several Minutes Later

I stood with captain Moonfallow and sergeant Merrick as well as Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu. After several minutes we were allowed to enter the room. When I saw the Chancellor for a few seconds I could have sworn I sensed the Dark Side coming from him then I couldn't sense it anymore. I put it off as just side effect from being at war with Sith Lords for several decades.

He faced at us and I could sense his confusion at the sight of me, Moonfallow, and Merrick. "Ahh Master Yoda, Master Windu who are these 3 ?" He asked politely. "From the days of The Old Republic, They are" Yoda said to him.

I bowed to him "I am Kira Carson, Padawan to Battlemaster Wolf, and these are Captain Moonfallow of the Republic Navy, and Sergeant Merrick of Omega Squad one of The Republic's finest squads Chancellor" I said to him as Merrick and Moonfallow saluted him. "Chancellor" They said with loyalty in their voices.

"I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Is Battlemaster Wolf with you ?" The Chancellor introduced himself and asked me. "No he went to Mandalor to assist Duchess Sabine with the Death Watch" Master Windu said. "I'm sorry to say but we lost most of our knowledge about the days of the Old Republic padawan Carson" The Chancellor said.

"I already know this The Council told me and my master the same thing" I said back to him. "Any information you could give us of that era would be appreciated greatly" He replied. "My master thought of that before he left and Master Knost Dural will give the Republic the knowledge it lost somehow" I said back to him.

The Chancellor then told of of a war the Republic has been fighting for several weeks since the war began. "...Will you join us in this war ?" The Chancellor asked me and my companions. "It is my duty as a Jedi to aid the Republic, so The Jedi among us will aid the Republic but we don't wish to lead Clones, we will lead our troops" I replied. "As a soldier of the Republic I swore to defend the Republic and we will do that sir" Merrick said. "As a captain of the Republic Navy and as of now Admiral of the small force we have, I will defend the Republic Chancellor" Moonfallow said.

"That is great news thank you" The Chancellor said. "Your welcome Supreme Chancellor, now I should return to my ship and inform my fellow Knights of this" I said. "And I must brief the Troops on this" Merrick said. "I must inform the crews where we are sir" Moonfallow said. "Then you may go" He replied, I nodded and my companions saluted him. We then left as he began to speak to Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu.

Authors Note:

I'm back everyone and am doing well with these chapters. I am going to let you know I have a new update schedule for this fanfic. I will try and post several chapters a week since school is starting backup at the end of the month and I won't be able to upload as often.

Also if you have a OC idea you want to appear in this fanfic PM me with the info and I'll see about them appearing in the fanfic.


	6. The Battle of Christophsis

Kira's POV, Jedi Padawan

Christophsis, Republic Base

Several Months Later, Rise of The Empire Era

I stood with Sergeant Merrick, Master Kenobi, Anakin, and two clone leaders there names were Captain Rex and Commander Cody. Cody was under Master Kenobi's command and Rex was under Anakin's command. We were figuring out a plan on how to deal with the Separatists here after our base was sabotaged by a clone trooper destroying most of our walkers and gunships as well as artillery.

"The seps are advancing on us along the main road with armor support and no doubt artillery support General" Cody said. "This reminds me of the Battle of Bothawui during the Great Galactic War" I said remembering what I was taught at the Sith Academy and the Jedi Temple. The others besides Merrick looked at me "How did that battle turn out ?" Anakin asked.

"I'll tell you what I was told about the battle" I said. "That would be nice to hear" Master Kenobi said back. "When the Sith Emperor planned the Republic's destruction, he did not foresee the need for alliances. The Sith would sweep through the galaxy, systematically exterminating their age-old Jedi enemies and dismantling the proud Republic. But the Emperor's vision was cynical. He did not count on the brave sacrifices the Republic's heroes were willing to make. After the Sith offensive seized the Seswenna sector of the Outer Rim, the Imperial armada turned its sights closer to the core. The Mid Rim. Believing the Republic was still recovering from its heavy losses, Imperial forces charged into Bothan space, where they were caught off guard by the full force of the Republic fleet. The Republic fleet obliterated the Imperial squadron and the Battle of Bothawui became the Republic's first major victory in the war. The news spread across the galaxy, rekindling lost hopes and re-energizing exhausted defenders. The Republic fleet moved on, but a courageous force of Jedi and Republic soldiers remained on Bothawui to await the Empire's return. The vengeance of the Sith came swiftly. Imperial battle cruisers from around the galaxy closed in on Bothan space to recoup their losses. A high-powered planetary shield protected Bothawui from bombardment, forcing the Imperial forces to engage on the ground. Jedi Master Belth Allusis, seven dozen of the Order's finest knights, and four thousand of the Republic's strongest soldiers dug in to defend the shield generators... or die trying. The disparity was staggering. An unprecedented Imperial army, fifty thousand strong, descended on Bothawui's brave defenders. The defenders were undaunted. With no expectations of survival, they were mindful of their duty. But overconfident Imperial commanders threw all their armies' might into the direct assault and their ground forces fell in droves. For every Republic soldier who died, ten Imperials were killed. The Empire was forced to call in reinforcements. Despite the defenders' determination, their lines were whittled away until only a handful of soldiers and Jedi remained. They rallied to Jedi Master Allusis for a final stand. Imperial Grand Moff Zellos offered to spare Master Allusis if he and his brave comrades would surrender. Neither pride nor foolhardiness drove the defender's decision. They were guided by the Force. They had passed beyond the fear of death. Their glorious last stand will never be forgotten. Allusis and his men fell, but not before the Imperials were driven to retreat. The Battle of Bothawui was a draw. The heroes of Bothawui inspired bold new Republic strategies that eventually halted the Empire's advances" I quoted what I was told by Master Gnost Dural.

"Well that must have been some battle commander" Rex said to me. "So what's the plan forward the defence ?" Merrick asked. "We hold the main road, while our snipers set up in the buildings closest to the road that are behind our defensive line, the walkers we have left will set up a bit behind our troops, and what artillery we have left will be in the back directed by spotters who will be in the same buildings as the snipers, and finally our few gunships that are left will stay back we can't afford losing them" Cody said.

"That is a good plan commander but there's one small problem" I said. "What is that commander ?" Rex asked me. "Simple if they have artillery we could expect them to be constantly bombarding the main line of defense and considering that each wave of attack has had more Droids and Tanks then the last. We can expect they'll breakthrough in either this wave or the next one" Merrick said.

"Then what do you advise Sergeant Merrick ?" Master Kenobi asked. "I believe it's simple, we leave back some squads to form rear lines of defense" I said. "That way when they do breakthrough we will have another line to fall back to" Merrick finished.

"That is a good idea and while the forces pull back they will be covered by the force behind them" Anakin said back. "Okay with the strategy determined let's get to work" Cody said. We then began to get everyone set up, this took 20 minutes before we were in position.

The Clones and Republic Troopers set up behind cover which we had to create. Me, Master Kenobi, and Anakin were standing on the cover ready to deflect what shots we could and draw the droids attention so the snipers and ground forces could take them out with ease. We didn't have to wait long the Separatists artillery began to fire away at us, we had picked out the areas they would most likely bombard and they proved correct as most of the fire passed over us and the rest landed ahead. As the tanks began to be seen we went into phase two of the plan, quickly the Clones and Republic Troopers ducked behind the cover and me, master Kenobi, and Anakin got behind the cover and did the same. The snipers and spotters kept an eye on the advancing Separatists and would inform us when we could attack and catch them by surprise.

It was agonizing waiting for the droids to get in position for us. After several minutes we heard some blasts and the sound of metal hitting the ground, it was time. In an instant the Clones stood in a way that they'd still be in cover and began blasting at the droids. Me, Master Kenobi, and Anakin jumped up and cut down several droids and began deflecting the droids blaster fire away from our troops. The snipers kept blasting away at the droids. The spotters did their duty and gave the artillery crews positions to fire at. Our walkers made short work of the Separatists tanks.

The battle lasted several minutes before the Separatist force was defeated. The celebration was sort lived as we had to tend to our wounded and those that died. In the end the casualties were astounding. 13 Clone Troopers were dead, 2 Republic Troopers lay dead, 26 Clone Troopers were wounded, and 6 Republic Troopers were wounded.

We then headed to the makeshift headquarters we had established. "They will and a much larger force next time" Merrick said as we entered the command room. "Yes we know and this time they'll definitely breakthrough our lines" Rex said. "They are right General Kenobi and General Skywalker" Cody said agreeing. "I agree with Rex, Cody, and Merrick. We don't have enough troops, walkers, artillery, or gunships to last another wave" I agreed.

Then a 501st Clone Trooper entered the room. "Sir's a shuttle is arriving from the fleet" He said to us. We then walked out to the cleared area we had set up for shuttles and gunships to land at, it was behind the headquarters.

We watched as the shuttle landed and the main door opened and a young Togruta stepped out of the shuttle. The fact we could see she had a lightsaber meant she was a Jedi and by how old she looked, she could be a Padawan or a young Knight. "Looks like my request for a new padawan came through" Master Kenobi said. He approached her and what she said made me laugh "I'm supposed to be Master Skywalker's padawan" She said.

I laughed at this and turned to Anakin. "Well looks like you have a student now" I said as I calmed down. I went back into the headquarters as they talked, after a few minutes they came back in and it looked like Anakin didn't like his situation that much. But I could tell he would make a great teacher like Humphrey was to me, but that was different since me and Humphrey met on Tython when he was still a padawan and fought to stop a Sith on Coruscant prior to him becoming my new teacher. We then filled "Ahsoka" in on our situation here.

"I have an idea me and Ahsoka will sneak behind the droid lines and take out their power generator" Anakin said. "What ?" Ahsoka said as if a bit stunned by Anakin's plan. "What it is a great test for my new padawan" Anakin said back to her.

"Okay while you're doing this we will keep the droids occupied with us" Master Kenobi said to us. "Then it's settled we'll keep the droids occupied while you two destroy the generators" I said clarifying what master Kenobi said. "May the force be with us" Master Kenobi said as we went to carry out the plan.

The plan went into motion early the next day. Anakin and Ahsoka left under the cover of nightfall while we set up for our part of the plan. Me, Master Kenobi, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Sergeant Merrick stood in front of the cover as we saw the Separatists approached. "I hope this works" Merrick said as the force stopped a mile ahead of us.

Then someone opened the lid of the forward tank and got halfway out and looked at us. "Are you surrendering ?" He asked with a bit of surprise and smugness. "Yes we are can you come with us to our headquarters to discuss the terms of our surrender ?" Master Kenobi asked him while taking a step forward.

He appeared to be thinking about it and smiled with smugness and a bit of happiness. "Yes I will with my bodyguards, this will get me a promotion for sure" He said but whispered the last part a bit too loudly. He then got out and was flanked by 4 Super Battle Droids.

We then walked to our headquarters and the Clones and Republic Troopers had hidden their weapons while a few dropped their to make it look convincing that we were surrendering. After 8 minutes we reached a meeting room we set up in our headquarters.

We then began to stall him so Anakin and Ahsoka could destroy the power generator. After 25 minutes he appeared to be getting agitated. "Your stalling aren't you" He said agitated. "No we're not we just want to be sure us and our troops will be treated fairly" Master Kenobi said to him.

Right then we heard an explosion and almost a minute later his Super Battle Droids shut down and Rex, Cody, and Merrick raised their blasters and pointed them at him. "I believe we have some new surrender terms to discuss" Master Kenobi said. The Separatist Commander was sweating heavily "Um yes I… I believe we do" He said back.

I was happy that the battle finally ended. And that the separatist ships in orbit were destroyed by our reinforcement ships. Both Anakin and Ahsoka returned and I could tell Ahsoka was starting to grow on Anakin.

Authors Note:

And so ends the Battle of Christophsis. Next chapter will be the Battle of Teth, I'll start typing up that one the second I upload this chapter. And everyone was news today while I was typing this chapter I heard on the news that the guy who played R2-D2 died.

Star Wars has lost a great person today. He will be missed and will never be replaced. And that is something that is true.


	7. The Battle of Teth

Kira's POV, Jedi Padawan

Teth (Orbit), Hammerhead Cruiser

6 Hours Later, Rise of The Empire era

I stood on the bridge of the same Hammerhead Cruiser me and Humphrey arrived on. Me, Merrick and Moonfallow were speaking with the holograms of Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Captain Yularin. I wasn't paying attention since I was thinking of a conversation me, Merrick, and Moonfallow had with the Chancellor 2 days after our first meeting with him.

Coruscant, Senate Tower, Chancellor's Office

1 Year Ago

We stood in front of the Chancellor patiently waiting to hear the reason he wished to see us. He finally acknowledged us since he was busy with something when we came in. "I'm sorry for making you wait, I believe you wish to know why I wished to meet with you again so soon ?" He said in the form of a question.

"Well yes we do Chancellor, during our time it's rare to meet the Chancellor even for the members of the Jedi Council it was rare" I said politely. He nodded in understanding about how strange this was. "I understand it is rare, but this is a rare occasion. You see I wish to know since you're going to help the Galactic Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, will you be leading a Clone Force ?" He asked me politely.

I look at Moonfallow and Merrick since we already discussed this when we left for the ship. I sighed "I'm sorry Chancellor Palpatine but no me and the Jedi who came with us on our ships have already decided on the matter, we will be leading our troops in battle" I said respectively. "But why is that ?" He asked politely and something else that I couldn't realize.

"It's not that we distrust the Clones it's just well… we're used to leading Soldiers who volunteered to fight for the Republic and It wouldn't be the same otherwise" I said nicely. "I see but what will you do to replenish your troops or ships should you have the need ?" He asked back. "Supreme Chancellor we ask if we may have your permission to recruit those who wish to fight for the Republic" Merrick said respectively. "We also ask if we may have your permission to use Kuat Shipyards to replenish our ships and construct a small fleet of ships once used by the Old Republic Supreme Chancellor" Moonfallow said politely.

He looked a bit surprised but quickly nodded in understanding. "Yes you may recruit those who wish to fight for the Republic but I can only give you 4 of Kuats smaller Shipyards since the Republic Navy requires the larger ones, Which worlds would you recruit on ?" The Chancellor asked.

"Even the smaller ones have a great output thank you Chancellor" Moonfallow said. "We will mainly recruit from Ord Mantell, Dantooine, here on Coruscant, Onderaan, Corella, Telos, Balmora, and Taris. We also wish to use the Balmoraan Arms Factory to make Walkers, Artillery, Weapons, Armor, and Equipment" Merrick said respectively.

"You may recruit from them and here. You are also allowed to use the Balmoraan Arms Factory for your supplies" The Chancellor said. "Thank you for this Chancellor" I said to him politely. We then left the Chancellor's Office bidding him farewell.

Teth (Orbit), Hammerhead Cruiser

Present

He was nice to give us his permission close to a few hundred people volunteered to join our forces as well as our ships. 4 more Hammerheads were constructed and another 4 are on the way. I was brought back to reality when they said we'd be heading down to the surface and storming the Palace on the surface.

I looked at the palace and was filled in on how we'll be doing this. I returned to my quarters to get some sleep since we'll be beginning the attack tomorrow. When I entered them I payed down missing Humphrey laying next to me then I heard beeping. I looked up and saw my communicator was beeping.

I immediately grabbed it and activated it, in a few seconds a hologram of Humphrey appeared and wasn't wearing his mask. "Kira thank you for the Hammerhead Cruiser you sent to Tython" He said. "Your welcome Humphrey, when will you be coming back ?" I asked him. "Soon I have finished training and reforming The Deathwatch, we'll be heading to Teth to meet you but it will take some time" He replied.

I smiled "Thank goodness Humphrey I missed you so much, don't worry I'll be on the surface in a palace near on top of a steep mountain, you'd better be there when you arrive" I said to him. He smiled slyly "I will, I've never been late for one of our dates before" He said back making me laugh. "No you haven't, bye Humphrey I'll see you then" I said shutting off the communicator.

The next day found me in a Gunship with a Squad of Republic Troopers. Then someone boarded the ship, someone i hadn't seen since we were on Alderaan before we came here. "Rang you're coming too ?" I asked him.

Rang Cortella was a Male Basilisk Jedi Knight. He carried four double bladed Lightsabers, three more then me. He turned and smiled at me "Aww Padawan Kira ipI couldn't help myself the thrill of battle called out to me and I answered" He said as we began heading to the rendezvous point near the base of the steep mountain the palace was on. What we were looking for was the son of a Hutt crime lord on Tattooine, the Hutt's name was Jabba and the Separatists kidnapped his son in order to force him to obey them.

I laughed at that when we spoke to him over a hologram. His reaction made me stop he looked furious at my laughter. I quickly explained why by telling him in my time The Hutt Cartel was rather dangerous and wouldn't be pushed around. He just smiled at my knowledge and spoke in his language. What he said was that very few remember The Hutt Cartel and even fewer know they still exist. Right as his translator began speaking I cut him off. I told Jabba I know his language and that I was from the days of the Old Republic, and the Glory Days of the Hutt Cartel. He smiled and I told him in memory of the Hutt Cartel's Glory Days and the Alliance some of those Hutts made with the Galactic Republic, We would find his son and they would be reunited. He smiled more and told his translator "Bib Fortuna" not to translate his next words, Fortuna nodded. Jabba turned to me and said he knows of my people's predicament and would offer us weapons, and if needed Smugglers and Bounty Hunters to help us. I thanked him and said we'd appreciate the weapons.

But back to the present and the battle that's no doubt gonna begin soon. The Republic Force was made up of Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Torrent Company from the 501st Clone Legion and 2 AT-TE's. Our force was made up of Me, Rang, Merrick, Omega Squad, and 4 Other Squads of Republic Troopers.

As we reached the surface we got out and the second we were all on the ground the Gunships took off heading back to the Hammerhead Cruiser and Venator Star Destroyer in orbit. They had to return to Christophsis to help Master Kenobi with securing Christophsis. Me, Rang, Anakin, and Ahsoka would be on top of the 2 AT-TE's we had. Torrent Company was scattered some would climb the mountain side with cables, and the others would ride in the AT-TE's along with the Republic Troopers.

We began the climb and about halfway up we began taking blaster fire. We deflected the blaster fire from the AT-TE's drivers but the climbers weren't so lucky. By the time we got to the top several had been hit and fell to their deaths. The second the top was in range me, Rang, Anakin and Ahsoka used the force and jumped up to it and began fighting the droids.

By the time the walkers and climbers got up here we had taken out half of the droids. With the help of the Clones, Republic Troopers, and Walkers we made quick work of the remaining droids. "That was easier than expected" Rex said. "Yeah too easy" Merrick replied to him.

"Okay Me, Ahsoka, Kira, and her friend will search the palace for the little Hutt, Rex you and Sergeant Merrick will stay here with the others and defend the palace" Anakin said. "Yes General Skywalker" Rex said as he and Merrick went back to our force. While we went inside the palace and met little resistance along the way.

We ended up finding the Hutt child but Rang rushed back alerting us that a Separatist fleet is in orbit and have sent down shuttles. We began heading for the landing platform we saw in the hologram before we stopped when Rex contacted Anakin. "He was being forced to say that by the force" Rang said.

"Then we have to get back there and help them" Ahsoka said. "No, Anakin you and Ahsoka keep going get the little guy back to his daddy" I said. "What about you two ?" Anakin asked us back. Me and Rang smiled "We'll show this Force User what happens when you take on two Jedi who have fought hundreds of Sith Lords" Rang said. We then parted ways and walked to the main area of the palace and saw a bald woman standing there waiting for us.

I could tell by the look of her she was from Dathomir and perhaps a Night Sister, the second I saw her two lightsabers I knew she wasn't a Night Sister. "A force sensitive Night Sister, now that's rare" I said. This shocked her a bit but she engaged her lightsabers and the crimson blades revealed her outfit and reminded me of Dark Jedi. "And she's a wannabe Sith" Rang said to which caused our fight to start.

Humphrey's POV, Jedi Battlemaster

Teth (Orbit), Hammerhead Cruiser

Several Minutes Later

We dropped out of hyperspace over Teth and several seconds later 2 Venator Star Destroyers and 4 Acclimator Frigates. Ahead of us was a small Separatist fleet, I looked to the captain of the ship. "Captain Rod you have permission to engage those ships" I told the Corellian Captain. He looked back at me "What will you do sir ?" He asked me. "I'll take the Reformed Deathwatch out for their first battle as true Mandalorians" I said walking out of the bridge and heading for the Hanger where I saw the new Deathwatch boarding their Shuttles.

They looked to me and Bo-Katarn Kryze approached me. "cuyir ogir a battle vi're going at akaanir ?" She asked. "elek vod kryze vi'll tengaanar them te kot be te true Mando'ade" I replied to her.

We then boarded the shuttles and headed for the palace as the fleets fought. When we got close I put on my mask and watched as the Mandalorians I trained went into battle a few seconds later I jumped out. "par te brotherhood, par Manda'yaim !" We yelled as we went into the battle.

They stayed in the air and blasted away at the droids as I landed and went into combat followed by 6 Deathwatch members who had Force Pikes. I carved my way into the palace and told the members of the new Deathwatch to continue fighting the droids. I walked through the palace before I reached the main area and saw a Dark Jedi defeat Knight Cortella, and Kira and send a torrent of force lightning at them sending them flying back.

"You and your master are weak as is the rest of the Jedi Order" She said. I stepped forward and engaged my Lightsaber the sound getting the Dark Jedi's attention. "I am not weak, I have slain Hundreds of Sith Lords, I've slain member of the Dark Council, I've even slew Darth Vitiate, Emperor Of The Sith" I said getting her attention, she turned to me and was shocked by me. "I've seen you on a holocron I found on Balmora" She said as she turned her attention to me and I smiled at her.

"I am Humphrey Wolf, The Mandalorian Battlemaster of the Jedi Order during the days of the Old Republic and I will spare you sense I sense there is still good in you" I said to her. She rushed me and I simply deflected the attacks and pushed our fight to the landing platform. I sensed the Hammerhead Cruiser me and Kira arrived in come out of hyperspace and is in orbit.

I smiled 'Good without that ship I can't do what I have planned' I thought to myself as I renewed my fighting and as I engaged her in a lightsaber lock I frowned a bit. "I'm sorry for this" I said before she could respond I shot her with several stun shots from my hidden blaster pistol.

As she collapsed a squad of Deathwatch members arrived with a Gunship and Kira and Rang came out of the palace. "Put a Force Nullifier on her and take her to the Hammerhead Cruiser that just arrived then seal her in the brig" I said to them. They saluted and took her away and took off as Kira and Rang approached me.

"What are you planning Battlemaster Wolf ?" Rang asked. "I'll turn her away from the Dark Side as I did Scourge and I'll have him look after her until I get there" I said activating my communicator and contacting Scourge. In a few seconds the hologram of the former Dark Council Member and Emperor's Wrath appeared.

"Grandmaster Wolf I sense you want me to watch over the Dathomiran Woman you just captured" Scourge said obviously only being able to know this through Centuries of practice. I smiled and nodded "Yes Scourge I'll require you there with me when I turn her away from the Dark Side" I said. Scourge no doubt noticed my lie but at seeing Rang he knew why I didn't say what I meant but he knew what I meant and nodded back to me before shutting off his communicator.

Me and Kira returned to our Hammerhead Cruiser as Rang went to the other. When the battle ended The Reformed Deathwatch came about our ship where they'd now be stationed. I informed them that they'd be fighting under me during the battles to come.

Anakin and his new padawan returned Jabba The Hutt's son to him. But not knowing that we now had supplies coming from the Hutt Cartel. I had a reason for this one that I decided to keep secret.

When I was on Coruscant I sensed a small amount of Dark Side Energy coming from the Senate Tower. The person it was coming from had to be a Powerful Sith Lord if they could mask their force sensitivity and their Dark Side Energy from the Jedi Council. But I could see through it do to my exploration of the Dark Side.

Only time will tell what the future for the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic would be.

Authors Note:

And so ends the Battle of Teth and the return of Battlemaster Wolf and the Reformed Deathwatch. Also anyone like the shock I revealed about Humphrey sensing Darth Sidious's Dark Side Power.

Mando'a Translation:

cuyir ogir a battle vi're going at akaanir ? - Is there a battle we're going to fight ?

elek vod kryze vi'll tengaanar them te kot be te true Mando'ade - Yes sister Kryze we'll show them the strength of the true Mandalorians

par te brotherhood, par Manda'yaim ! - for the brotherhood, for Mandalore !


	8. Plans and Meetings

Humphrey's POV, Jedi Battlemaster

Hammerhead Cruiser, Brig

Several Hours Later, Rise Of The Empire Era

I entered the Brig of the Hammerhead Cruiser and saw Scourge watching this Dark Jedi. He was most likely assessing her force sensitivity. He turned to me and I knew what he was thinking, she wasn't cut out to be a Sith.

I looked into the cell and saw her meditating giving off a bit of Dark Side energy, "You're not fit to be a Sith Lord" Scourge said getting her attention. "Who are you ? Matter of fact what are you ?" The dark jedi asked. "I am a Pureblood Sith Lord" He replied to her.

"What does that mean ?" She asked in confusion. "It means he is a member of the Sith Species and a Sith Lord" I said to her. 'Sith Species ?" She asked me and Scourge in confusion. "My species homeworld is Korriban or as you call it now Moraband" Scourge replied. "His species name is Sith, his species is where the Sith Lords got their name, The Dark Lords Of The Sith" I added on.

"Then where is the Sith Species now ?" She asked. Both me and Scourge knew what happened to the Sith Species at the end of the Great Hyperspace War but not what was the species final date since I found nothing about them in the New Jedi Archives. "Neither of us know my species final fate" Scourge said.

"You see we're not from this time" I said to her. "I know you're from the days of The Old Republic" She replied. "Yes we are and I know you are not fit to be a Sith" Scourge said to her.

"Even back then Sith betrayed each other, you will be used by Count Dooku and betrayed when he no longer has a use for you or until his master tells him too" I said to her. "And let me guess if I turn away from the Dark Side and stop using it I'll be a Jedi again ?" She asked me as if believing I was like the Jedi of this age. "Actually I wish for you to become one of the first Grey Jedi of this age" I said confusing her.

"What is a Grey Jedi ?" She asked me. "A Grey Jedi is a Jedi who uses both the Light Side and the Dark Side of the force to help those in need" I said to her. "Are you a Grey Jedi ?" She asked me. "In a way yes I am but I must leave you now I am going to meet with the Chancellor" I said as I left the ship's Brig, Scourge stayed for a while before joining me on the bridge.

We looked out at Coruscant "Strange how no one remembers the days of The Old Republic or The Sith Empire" I said. Then my main Death Watch lieutenant approached me "You asked for me sir" She said to me. "Yes you'll be joining me when I meet the Chancellor and the Jedi Council..." I said as I turned to Scourge "... And I am sorry my friend but you'll have to stay here seeing as we don't know how the Jedi will react to you" I said to Scourge. "That I understand Battlemaster Wolf, I'll meditate on what has transpired these past few years" Scourge replied as he left the room.

After a few minutes I went to the hanger with my top Death Watch Lieutenant. I boarded a shuttle in the hanger with her and Kira. After we were in the shuttle it took off bound for the Senate Tower.

It was a silent trip seeing as how Kira didn't know the Mandalorian Language. I had planned on teaching her about the Mandalorian ways and language and make her a Mandalorian. I looked out at the Senate Tower as we landed, I got out with Kira and my lieutenant.

We then walked to the Chancellor's Office which Kira lead the way to. When we arrived the Chancellor was speaking with someone so we had to wait. After almost an hour we were told we could enter, we did so and bowed to the Chancellor except for my lieutenant.

"Chancellor Palpatine this is my master, Humphrey Wolf" Kira said introducing me. "Ah I received your history from Jedi Master Gnost Dural, there are few if any Jedi like you these days…" Chancellor Palpatine said as he looked at my lieutenant and back to me "...And I see you succeeded in what you set out to do" He finished. "Yes I couldn't stand by when Mandalorians who honor the ways of the Mandalorian people from my time, I just had to teach them of the way Mandalorians should be and train them in more forms of honorable combat" I said to him.

"And who are you ?" He asked my lieutenant with politeness. "I am Commander Verra second in command of the New Death Watch" She said to him. "Second in command ?" Palpatine asked confused and after a few seconds apparently figured out what she meant. "I am the leader of the New Death Watch Chancellor Palpatine" I clarified to him.

"I take it you also won't lead any force of clones" The Chancellor said. "Yes I wish to lead Mandalorians into battle" I said politely to him. "How will you replenish your losses then Battlemaster Wolf ?" The Chancellor asked me.

"There are some worlds I'll recruit from, the main one is Mandalor since some Mandalorians wish to be like Mandalorians used to be" I said to him. "I see and there is no convincing you ?" The Chancellor asked politely. "No there isn't Chancellor Palpatine" I said back politely.

Our meeting last for some more time before we left and Kira approached me. "Master you said you sensed a Sith Lord was somewhere in the Senate Building, why didn't you tell the Chancellor ?" She asked me. "Because after a while I no longer sensed a Sith Lord at all Kira, it may have been nothing" I told her. "It may have been since we spent several years fighting the Sith Empire" Kira said back. We then boarded our ship and went to the Jedi Temple, I believed I should tell the Jedi about the Dark Jedi I had captured but not about my plans for her.

We arrived at the temple quickly and walked to the council chambers. We ended up waiting since the council was in session, we waited for several minutes before Master Yoda said we could enter. As we entered we bowed to the Masters except for Verra who stood patiently as we did so.

"Battlemaster Wolf we see you achieved what you set out to do" Master Secura said over hologram. "Yes I have masters I have also captured a Dark Jedi named Ventress on Teth" I told them judging by their looks this Ventress must have been a problem fIr them. "Yes she is on my Hammerhead Cruiser at the moment" I said to them as my holocomunicator beeped.

I took it out and was met with the hologram of a Republic Soldier. "Sir the Dark Jedi escaped on board a stolen shuttle" The Soldier said. "Then she can't get far without stealing a larger ship" Master Koth said. "Sir she stole one of our few shuttles with a hyperdrive" The Soldier said back.

"What were our casualties ?" I asked the soldier. "We lost 3 squads and a Padawan was included but will recover" The Soldier said. "Thank you for this information soldier" I said to the soldier deactivating my holocomunicator.

Our meeting with the Jedi Council went on for an hour before we left as we went back to our shuttle. As we went back to the cruiser I started making plans on how we will aid the Republic against the Separatists but also thinking of something else. 'Something isn't right about this war, I read over what caused the war and the people who allied with the Separatists and realized non of these leaders were warmongers or even violent, most of there leaders are cowards save for Count Dooku, Ventress, and General Grievous, then there was the Clone Army of the Republic, it was just too convenient that a Clone Army would be made for a war 10 years before the war started, this war seemed too strange for my liking' I thought to myself.

"Humphrey you okay ?" Kira asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yes Kira, I was just thinking" I said to her. "About what ?" Kira asked me as we landed in the hanger of the ship. "It doesn't matter why don't you go on ahead I have to speak with Commander Verra" I said to Kira.

Kira left and it was only me and Verra in the shuttle. "What is it sir ?" Verra asked me as I closed the shuttle doors. "This war is to strange Verra" I said to her.

"What do you mean ?" She asked me confused. "I have thought about all the aspects of this war it just seems to strange to be like a normal war, it seems more like this war was premeditated" I told her. "How do you know that ?" Verra asked figuring what I was getting at.

"During the days of The Old Republic the Sith Empire planned the Great Galactic War and prepared for it during the 300 hundred years preceding the war" I said. "And you believe The Clone Wars is the same ?" Verra asked. "Yes there's too many things that are being kept in the dark and hidden, I don't like it" I said.

"Then what do we do to counter this ?" Verra asked me. "Prepare in secret, start training new Mandalorians and Grey Jedi on Tython away from the Republics and Separatists notice and use our access to the shipyards to prepare and mask our reasons" I said to her. "I agree with you on that sir, if what you say is true then we should prepare in secret so we're not caught by surprise and I take it we act as though nothing is wrong" Verra said. "Yes and prepare for another battle soon, I believe we will play a major role in the battles to come" I said to Verra as I left the shuttle.

I began walking to my quarters thinking to myself. 'These may be tactics a Sith would use against the Republic and his fellow Lords but it is necessary' I thought to myself as I walked. When I reached my quarters I decided to get some much needed sleep.

Unknown, Sith Lord

Dromund Kaas, Kaas System, Unknown Regions

I looked out at the ships over Dromund Kaas and frowned a bit. '2 Harrower Dreadnoughts and several Frigates, time hasn't been nice to the Empire or what is left of it' I thought to myself. I then used the force to find any Force Sensitives on the planet or the ships and frowned again but this time with disappointment and slight anger. "So few Sith Lords, Apprentices, and Acolytes remain and their here, just under 50 Dark Side users are here, not enough to reform the Empire, but enough to lead" I said to myself as I began piloting my ship to Kaas City and avoiding detection of the small fleet in orbit.

When I saw Kaas City I was shocked at the sight. The city is in ruins and the remaining Sith are living there in a shadow of their former glory, but the Citadel still stands. I landed the ship and exited it with my plan to bring the remaining Sith under my rule.

I marched into the open and as I sensed the Sith watching me I grinned. "I am Darth Savage, last of the Sith Lords of The Sith Empire, I declare myself Emperor of The Sith, those who refuse my claim face me in battle !" I yelled out to the Sith watching me.

All the 50 Sith I sensed came out of the shadows and surrounded me but one stepped forward. "I will challenge your claim" She said engaging her lightsaber, I did the same. "It will be a shame to slay you but you stand in my path to rebuild the Sith, but I won't let you stand in my way" I said rushing at her as she did the same.

Our lightsabers connected in the middle as we stared at each other, the neverending rain fell all around us the droplets turning into steam as they fell on to our lightsabers. She swung at me and I side stepped and attempted to stab her with my lightsaber. She jumped over me and landed behind me.

Before she could stab me I jumped back and sent a torrent of Force Lightning at her. She blocked the torrent and I slowly approached her keeping the torrent going with one hand as I held my lightsaber with the other. She noticed what I was doing making her have to choose, hold her ground against my torrent of force lightning and attempt to avoid my attack with my lightsaber when I got close or attempt to block my attack and take the brunt of my force lightning.

She instead sent a torrent of her own force lightning at me. I was undaunted and took the torrent she sent at me as I closed in. The pain was great but not powerful enough to stop me. I could feel from the torrent she wasn't that well trained in the Dark Side obviously gaining her knowledge from a Holocron.

I laughed "You gained your knowledge of the Dark Side from a Holocron, I however gained my knowledge from a Dark Lord of The Sith" I said as I closed in and swung at her. She parried my attack but took the full brunt of my torrent of force lightning stopping her long enough for me to impale her with my lightsaber.

There was a brief silence where all that could be heard was the rain hitting the ground, us, and my lightsaber. Then there was a sound I welcomed and gotten used to acknowledging as a sign of my victory, the sound of a lightsaber hitting the ground. The gathered Sith watched as the blade of my lightsaber as through her chest for several seconds as she looked down and saw the crimson blade impaled through her chest for those several seconds until I pulled it out.

We watched as she fell to her knees and collapsed. It was as if time was going slowly as I watched her collapse dead by my blade, slain by a stronger Sith. 'These strongest must lead if we are to survive' I thought to myself as I turned to the Sith surrounding me now.

"I am the victor and Emperor of The Sith who else among you wish to dispute my claim ?" I asked them and watched for several minutes as none stepped forward. I smiled under my mask as none of them stepped forward accepting my rule as Emperor. But I knew there would still be the threat of a power grab to usurp my power, but it would take them a while to come up with a plot to gain power.

I then made a choice of what I will do as I walked to my ship. I would meet with the leaders of both The Confederacy of Independent Systems and The Galactic Republic in order to see who I'd support, for the time and in the meanwhile I'd secretly rebuild The Sith Empire. I smiled as I entered my ship and began to set a course for Coruscant.

Author's Note:

I have finally finished this chapter. And will work on the next chapter when I post this one.


	9. Savage Meets The Chancellor & Balmorra

Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster

Balmorra, Balmorran Capital

Rise of The Empire Era

I walked towards the Balmorran Arms Factory to see how it has fared since I left it. With me was Commander Verra and Doc. "Ahh the Balmorran Arms Factory I remember the last time we were here let's hope it doesn't happen like it did last time" Doc said. "If it was combat you could have learned something about your enemy by how they fought" Verra said.

"The Sith Empire were making powerful weapons here if we're lucky the factory may still have those blueprints here" I said as we entered the Arms Factory. We were met by the head person of the Arms Factory. "I was informed that the Supreme Chancellor has given you the Arms Factory but I'm curious about something, you don't look like a normal jedi, you look more like a Jedi from the days of The Old Republic, Who are you ?" She asked us.

"I am Jedi Battlemaster Humphrey Wolf, this is Commander Verra of the Reborn Deathwatch, and this is Doc, I fought on Balmorra during the days of the Old Republic and liberated this very Arms Factory from The Sith Empire, now would you like to give me your name ?" I asked the owner nicely as I finished introducing my companions. "My name is Venna Sova, I remembered reading about you when I was little, are you using the factory to help the Republic or the Balmorran People ?" She asked after introducing herself. "It is to help both, half of the weapons made will go to the Balmorran People and the other half to my forces, I'm helping the Republic by giving aid to it and the Jedi Order" I said to her.

"So you are neutral in this war, but why don't you want a larger portion of the weapons made here like the Republic wanted ?" Sova asked me. "I can answer that it's because it's only fair that half of the weapons made here goes to the Balmorran People" Doc said to her. "It's only right that should the war come to Balmorra then the Balmorrans should have weapons to defend themselves" Verra told Sova.

"Then I thank you Battlemaster Wolf for being open minded" Sova said to me with respect. "If it's not too much to ask could I get a tour of the factory miss Sova ?" I asked her politely. "I don't see why not, follow me" Sova replied walking off as we followed her.

Darth Savage, Dark Lord of The Sith

Coruscant Orbit, Fury Class Interceptor

Rise of The Empire Era

My Interceptor came out of hyperspace and I looked at Coruscant and the small fleet of ships that looked similar to our Harrower Class Star Dreadnoughts and by size of the ships were of the Star Destroyer class. "I wonder how the war ended all those years ago" I said to myself as I piloted the Interceptor to atmosphere. 'I should be quick since the Jedi will no doubt sense me coming' I thought to myself as I set course for the Senate Tower.

As I landed my Interceptor I could tell I wouldn't have long before the Jedi sensed my presence. I got out of my Interceptor as a guard approached me "Sir you're not allowed to land here, you must leave" The guard said to me. I sighed and used a basic force skill that the Jedi used often "I am allowed to land here" I said waving my hand slowly to the side.

"You are allowed to land here" The guard replied as the mind trick worked. "You will go about your business and ignore the fact I'm here" I said with another wave of my hand. "I will go about my business and ignore the fact that you're here" The guard said before walking off.

'It will be foolish to take the main way since I'll face opposition that will slow me down' I thought to myself and looked up and smiled. I walked to the wall and began jumping up the wall of the Senate Tower. "This will be faster but the Jedi will no doubt be on their way soon" I said to myself as I continued to jump towards the Chancellor's Office.

I reached the Chancellor's Office and saw he wasn't there but I could sense another Sith Lord somewhere inside the inside of the Senate Tower. 'Another Sith, here ?' I thought to myself as I cut a hole in the window and jumped inside. Then a man entered the office and judging by his clothing he was the Chancellor and I realized who he was.

He spotted me and I knew he figured out I was a Sith Lord "How did you get in here ?" He asked a bit aggressively. "Through the window, and don't think about calling your guards in here, I know your secret" I said to him, shocking him. "What do you want ?" The Chancellor asked me as he approached.

"I wanted to see about offering my service to The Republic but I have reconsidered" I said backing to the window as I could sense the Jedi were coming this way having just arrived. "Why did you reconsider Sith ?" He asked me no doubt knowing the Jedi were here.

At that moment the Jedi entered the office with some soldiers, judging by their force sensitivity I could sense they were Jedi Master. "Til we meet again, Chancellor" I said jumping out the window as 2 of the 3 Jedi Masters rushed to me as the other one got in front of the Chancellor. I plummeted to the landing pad which had my Interceptor on it and I could see some soldiers at it.

I used the force to cushion my landing, I could sense those 2 Jedi Masters would be here soon. The soldiers saw me and raised the blasters to blast me. I quickly dealt with them, decapitating one and slashing the other two. I then rushed into my shuttle and began taking off, the last the Jedi Masters saw was my Interceptor heading for the orbit.

I knew I had only a few seconds before fighters would swarm my Interceptor. The second I got into the orbit of Coruscant I made the jump to hyperspace. I sighed realizing the Republic was out of the question for me to use.

Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster

Balmorra, Balmorran Arms Factory

Rise of The Empire Era

We had just finished the tour of the Arms Factory when my holocomunicator beeped. I took it out and activated it and saw the holographic image of Kenobi. "Master Kenobi may I ask why you contacted me ?" I asked him politely.

"A Sith Lord was in the Senate Tower and the Chancellor's Office, he just escaped" Kenobi said. "And you believe I may know them, tell me what they looked like and I'll let you know if I know who they are" I told him politely. "He wore a black robe with battle armor, he also wore a mask to cover his facial appearance" Kenobi said to me.

"Many Sith Lords in my time looked like that so it's hard to tell if I ever encountered him, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance" I replied to him. "Thank you for what you were able to recall" Kenobi said as the transmission ended. I started to walk out of the Arms Factory already having a planet to liberate from the Separatists…. Jabiim.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise.


	10. The Second Battle of Jabiim

Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster

Hyperspace - enroute to Jabiim, Hammerhead Class Cruiser

Rise of The Empire Era

I stood on the bridge looking ahead at hyperspace as we went to Jabiim. I had 5 Hammerhead Cruisers and 15 Frigates in the fleet and I wondered if this many ships could retake Jabiim. "Master Jedi are you sure this many ships can retake the planet ?" Admiral Moonfallow asked me. I had given her the rank earlier since we now had a fleet of ships which I had taken the majority of with me. The remaining Hammerhead Cruiser and 5 Frigates were at Tython protecting it. "I am not sure Admiral but we will find out soon, we're exiting hyperspace" I said back to her as we exited hyperspace.

I could see Jabiim and between us and it was 5 Munificent Frigates. "Looks like we have enough ships to do this, Admiral Moonfallow move the fleet into position and destroy those Frigates there's only droids on them" I told her. "Aye Sir" She replied and sat in the captain's chair and began directing the fleet.

I stayed on the bridge and watched the battle unfold. The Hammerheads began to move towards the Munificent Frigates as our Frigates got into a formation that would protect the cruisers while also would allow them to get the Munificent Frigates in a crossfire. Fighters, Bombers, and Interceptors left our hangers and went straight for the enemy Frigates.

The enemy Frigates then began to deploy their Fighters and Bombers but no Interceptors. I watched as the fighters clashed into dogfights and would sometimes break off to attack the Bombers. Our Interceptors split up half going into the fighter dogfights and the other half to protect our Bombers while our fighters that broke off made short work of the droid Bombers.

Then our ships got into range and began to fire at the droid Frigates. 2 went down almost instantly by the concentrated fire of the Cruisers and the Frigates, The other 3 held their ground and used the debris of the 2 destroyed Frigates as cover. It worked our Frigates that were on the sides couldn't get clear shots at them while the remaining 3 Munificent Frigates began to fire at the Frigates and Cruisers ahead of them.

Our Bombers got into range but passed the Frigates while they were being fired upon. I knew what they were doing, they were heading for the Frigates engines, they couldn't jump if they haven't any engines. Judging by the comm chatter of the Bombers the proton torpedoes found their marks and destroyed the engines. This meant they couldn't escape and bring back reinforcements and we were blocking their transmissions as well as the transmissions that could come from Jabiim so they couldn't call for aid, they were alone.

The Bombers began their return to our hangers and our ships closed in on the Separatist Frigates as our Fighters and Interceptors finished up the droid Fighters. At the same time the Frigates on the sides began getting into position behind the Munificent Frigates by going around the debris blocking their shots. We closed in on the Munificent Frigates as the side Frigates got behind them, they were now in our ships crossfire.

Our ships fired away tearing the Munificent Frigates apart and destroying them within a minute the battle for the orbit of Jabiim was won but now we would have to invade Jabiim. "Admiral Moonfallow what were our losses in the battle for Jabiim's Orbit ?" I asked her not wanting us to have lost too much.

"A few of our Frigates suffered minor damage, we lost a few dozen Fighters, almost a dozen Interceptors, and almost a quarter of our Bombers Sir" Moonfallow replied. "So the losses were minor, that's good get the fleet into a blockade formation and inform the ground forces to get ready we begin the invasion once I give the word" I said starting to leave the bridge. "Aye Sir" Moonfallow said as I entered the elevator and headed to the hanger.

Thorne Kraym, Separatist Leader of Jabiim

Jabiim, Jabiim's Capital

Rise of The Empire Era

I had been awoken by a scanner operator about a small fleet entering Jabiim's Orbit. I was informed on my way the War Room that the fleet wasn't from the Separatists or The Republic but the ships matched those the Republic used during the days of The Old Republic. As I entered the War Room I was met by the commander's loyal to the Separatists.

"Sir the Separatist Fleet was destroyed and now the small fleet is getting into a Blockade Formation" One of the commanders told me. "Prepare Jabiim's defenses for an Invasion" I said to them. "Sir if we do that we'll have to pull troops and droids back from engaging the remaining loyalist forces in order to make the defense as efficient as it was before" Another commander told me.

"No keep them engaging the remaining loyalists we will make do with what we have" I said as I looked at the map and tried to figure out where they would land. "Sir there are too many areas we don't have defences set up, it would be almost impossible to figure out where they'd land" Another commander said. "Our best points of defense would be to bolster the forces around the cities" The last commander said. I sighed realizing these were most likely the best points to defend "See it done but keep some of our forces in the forests to do ambushes" I said to the commanders as they nodded and began to coordinate our forces to the best points of defense.

"Sir we can't call for aid" A comms officer said shocking me. I came of to her "What do you mean we can't call for aid ?" I asked her. "Our transmissions are being jammed, we're on our own" She replied to me.

Humphrey Wolf, Jedi Battlemaster

Jabiim's Orbit, Hammerhead Class Cruiser

Rise of The Empire Era, A few hours later

I looked at the forces as they got ready and heard someone approach me as well as sensed them. I turned around and saw it was Commander Rusk, I had promoted Rusk to that rank since we had only one Commander with the fleet when we came to the future. "The invasion force is ready sir" Rusk said to me. "Good now Rusk I'm trusting you to command the bulk of our invasion force and to make the right calls in Bombing Runs and if need be… Orbital Bombardments" I said to him. "I'll make sure your trust is well placed Sir, and I'll use Orbital Bombardments as a last resort" Rusk said reassuring me. "Then I am happy, see you on the ground Rusk" I said as I went to the Mandalorian ships.

Verra approached me as the other Mandalorians boarded the Mandalorian Gunships. "Sir have you thought about what I suggested so we can gain more troops ?" Verra asked me. "I am still thinking Verra, becoming Mand'alor is something that needs to be thought about carefully" I said to her. "As you wish Sir, The Vanguards are ready Sir" Verra replied.

"Good let's board then so we can begin" I said to her as I boarded a gunship. Verra boarded another and I looked at my Vanguard Force. My Vanguards were Mandalorians I personally trained for combat in all fields including against Sith, and Dark Jedi. They were armed with Jetpacks, Blaster Pistols, Thermal Detonators, and finally each one had a Lightsaber, I had gathered many lightsabers during the War with the Sith Empire. In total there were close to a hundred Vanguards, I had brought 20 Vanguards with me. Each were specifically trained and could wield Lightsabers almost to the efficiency ma Jedi could but a Jedi would always wield a Lightsaber better than them though. I felt the ship take off and realized all the ships were taking off heading for their landing points.

It was a quiet trip and 2 minutes later the gunship shook as anti-air fire came at us. I looked down and waited for what was to come. A minute later and the bottom doors opened and we could see we were over a city. I jumped out followed by my Vanguards and I could see the other Mandalorians did the same.

As our gunships got out of range the Mandalorian Soldiers and Commandos began blasting at the droids and troops beneath us. The Vanguards and I landed and went to battle while the other Mandalorians landed aswell and began firing at the droids and Separatist troops that weren't droids. I began leading the Vanguards to the city's main command center cutting down droids and non droids who were fighting us along the way.

The Separatists put up a valiant defense but their forces crumbled against the Mandalorians and the arrival of 4 Basilisks. In the end the city fell within an hour and the people were shocked to see a Jedi with Mandalorians as the ones who liberated the city. Verra approached me but kept her helmet on even though the battle was over "Sir the Landings went off perfectly we sustained only five wounded and one dead in our landing" She said to me. "And Rusk and the bulk of the invasion force ?" I asked her. "The Invasion force suffered close to 150 casualties including two walkers but they were able to secure two cities and a dozen towns" She replied.

"Good if everything goes as I planned then we should have Jabiim in a few days" I said taking my mask off. "Sir you have a transmission from someone claiming to be the leader of those Loyal to Jabiim and against the Separatists Occupation" A Vanguard said. I nodded and followed the Vanguard to the where the transmission was.

We entered the city's command center and straight to the communications room. Once there I saw the hologram of a young man who looked at me. "I am Battlemaster Humphrey Wolf of The Old Republic Remnant may I know your name ?" I asked him politely. "I am Nolan Gillmunn, leader of the Jabiim Resistance, Are you not with the Republic and the Jedi, kid you are then you should know the Republic abandoned us among them was a Jedi named Skywalker" Nolan said to me.

"In a way I am with both The Republic and The Jedi but I am sadly I don't fully understand the situation with The Republic's Senate and sadly The Jedi aren't like they were during the days of The Old Republic" I said to him. "I know what you mean I remember reading about the days of The Old Republic and someone with your name being a great warrior" He said back. "That warrior is me Gillmunn" I said to him, shocking him about who I was. "What happened to you that brought you to our time ?" He asked me.

"I lead a small fleet to a world to fight off a small invasion by the Sith Empire, we entered an anomaly and were brought to this time" I said to him remembering how we got to this time. "And you decided to make your own faction in these times since everything is so different" Nolan replied. "Yes, I heard how you were abandoned by the Republic and came to liberate you" I told him. "Okay Battlemaster, would you accept Jabiim into The Old Republic Remnant ?" He asked me. "Yes I would, do you have any information that could aid us against the Separatists ?" I asked him happily. "Yes I do, here's what I know…" He said as I listened to his information.

Thorne Kraym, Separatist Leader of Jabiim

Jabiim, Jabiim's Capital

Rise of The Empire Era

I looked at the map and saw that we were losing the southern hemisphere quickly. "How could this be happening ?" I said shocked at how effective the invasion was going. "Sir reports are that it's Soldiers wearing armor and using ships, walkers, and weapons from the days of the Old Republic" A commander told me. "So it's some private army or something ?" I asked her shocked. "Sir there are also reports of Deathwatch fighting alongside them" Another commander said.

I turned to her shocked and afraid a bit at hearing the word Deathwatch. "What! A Jedi leading an Invasion comprised of relics of The Old Republic and Deathwatch" I say to him shocked and scared about what's happening. "Sir we will lose the southern hemisphere in an hour, an hour and a half if we're lucky" Another commander said. "Have the remaining forces pull back and begin bolstering our defences here" I said panicking.

"Sir they are cut off we'd need to send troops down to save them or they will be defeated" The last commander said. "Then leave them, that Jedi most likely wants us to send troops to get those forces out" I said to the commanders obviously shocking them. A commander was about to say something before sighing. "As you wish Sir" They said as they went to work with rallying defenders to protect the capital leaving some cities undefended.

Humphrey Wolf, Battlemaster

Jabiim, Jabiim City

Rise of the Empire Era

I looked at the map with Verra and a hologram of Nolan and Rusk with me. "We've secured the southern hemisphere and captured dozens of Separatist Troops" Rusk said. "And my forces have begun liberating cities in the north with ease" Nolan said. "If that is true Gillmunn then that means Kraym is bolstering the capital's defenses" Verra said. "We are also starting to push north Sir should we begin bombarding the capital ?" Rusk asked. "Impossible the Separatists have built a shield generator in the capital city, Artillery Bombardments, Orbital Bombardments, or Bombing Runs won't get through" Nolan said.

I came up with an idea and turned to face them the assembled leaders. "Rusk how long until we reach the city ?" I asked him. "In a day sir why ?" Rusk asked me as the other two looked at me confused. "And Nolan when will your forces reach the city ?" I asked him. "In a day why what are you planning ?" Nolan asked me.

"When you get to the city in a day hold position and surround the city and hold your positions outside the city, Verra lead the Mandalorians to Nolan's position and give him aid against any counter attack, Rusk can handle himself" I said to them. "What will you be doing sir ?" Verra asked me. "I'll set charges on the shield generator and pay Kraym a visit" I said to them.

A day later found the capital city surrounded by Old Republic Troops, Droids, Walkers, and Artillery as well as Resistance Fighters and Mandalorians and a Old Republic Frigate in the sky just out of range of the Turbo Laser Towers. I on the other hand was in the capital city sneaking around. A silent laugh left my lips as I only faced a few small patrols that had a few troops or droids in them, the majority of the defenders were dug in around the city's perimeter but still under the protection of the shield.

I was able to reach the generator and placed some explosives on it but placed them where they couldn't be seen. I hid my lightsaber well and walked towards the building where Kraym obviously was. I raised my hands the second the guards saw me, they rushed to me blasters at the ready. "Don't move Jedi" One said to me and I just smiled at them. "I'm certain Kraym would like to see me" I said to them. They got scared and restrained me and took me to Kraym's War Room.

When we arrived I saw four commanders and a few soldiers and droids in the War Room including Kraym. He came to me as the guard told him I was the Jedi leading the invasion against him. "You're the Jedi who has in a few days almost captured Jabiim from me ?" He asked me obviously shocked. "Yes Thorne Kraym, I am Humphrey Wolf, Battlemaster of The Old Republic Remnant" I told him shocking him more. "I read about you, you should be long dead" He said scared.

I saw something they didn't, Scourge approaching the window as all the attention was on me. "Yes I am still alive and what I'm going to do now I'm very sorry for" I said to him. Kraym looked at me confused until he heard gagging, he turned and saw several of the people in the room were holding their necks. I could see Scourge had reached the window and was waiting my signal to come in. I released the people who were choking from the force surrounding their necks. At that moment I used the force and pulled my lightsaber into my hand as well as the detonator for the explosives, as I cut my restraints off I activated the detonator.

Kraym and the other leaders heard an explosion "Sir the shield generator has been destroyed" A officer said. Then as the artillery fired upon the separatist lines outside the city and the forces charged at those lines, Scourge came in through the window. What we did next I told myself was for the greater good, We slew everyone and all the droids in the room. In several seconds Kraym was all that remained of the Separatist leaders in the room and on Jabiim. I then saw a Mandalorian Gunship fly to the city's spaceport, the gunship was for Scourge.

"Scourge your shuttle is here you can go and do what you wanted now my friend" I said to him not turning my head from Kraym. "Thank you my friend" He replied and jumped out the window and headed to the spaceport. "Maybe I can offer you something, credits, ships, soldiers, women" Kraym begged. I sighed and raised my lightsaber "I'm sorry for this Kraym" I said to him as I swung my lightsaber in a vertical angle slashing across Kraym's chest. He collapsed, lifeless to the floor as I began to head to the spaceport.

A few hours later found me and the majority of the invasion force back in our ships in orbit. The ones who weren't with us stayed behind on Jabiim to defend it as well as a Hammerhead Cruiser and 4 Frigates. The rest of us jumped to hyperspace, our destination was Coruscant.

Author's Note:

There we go everyone and let me know what you think about the new faction, The Old Republic Remnant.


	11. Prelude To The Battle of Balmorra

Humphrey Wolf, Battlemaster

Corellia, Hanger Bay

Rise of The Empire Era, 1 Week Later

I had just finished negotiations with the Corellia and got them to join The Old Republic Remnant. The Old Republic Remnant is now made up of Tython, Balmorra, Corellia, Jabiim, Taris, Telos, and Ord Mantell. I knew the only way I'd get Mandalore to join would be by declaring myself Mand'alor and begin recruiting Mandalorians but I wasn't certain if I should take the title just yet.

I realize I can't keep The Old Republic Remnant a secret for much longer. The SIS will have no doubt been watching me for a while. And I have been speaking with systems and getting them to join The Old Republic Remnant while I have also been trying to figure out anything about this Sith Lord who broke into the Chancellor's Office but haven't found anything.

'Whoever this Sith Lord was he didn't attack the Chancellor' I thought to myself thinking of why that would happen. "He's playing a Long Game and I don't like it one bit" I said to myself as I got in my shuttle and went back to my Hammerhead Cruiser waiting in orbit.

As the shuttle landed in the hanger I continued thinking to myself about this new Sith Lord and what his next move might be. 'There is no way he could know about The Old Republic Remnant not even the SIS know about it and they have been watching me for a while now, maybe he's after his own agenda' I thought to myself as I figured out what he might be doing. I walked quickly to my quarters realizing he might be trying to reforge The Sith Empire.

'Although the Jedi High Council claims to have destroyed the Sith except for the new Sith Lords of this age I can't believe it since each time the Jedi have believed the Sith were extinct they would return, but the Jedi Council or the Sith of this age would since any large gatherings of Sith Lords so his number of force sensitives can't be big, nonetheless I must be cautious since now the Clone Wars has another player' I thought to myself as I entered my quarters. I then immediately went to my bed and played down exhausted by these recent events. As I slept I let my mind wonder as to try and piece together the Sith plans.

Darth Savage, Dark Lord of the Sith

Hyperspace (enroute to Jabiim), Harrower Class Star Dreadnought, Bridge

Rise of the Empire Era, A few hours later

I stood on the bridge of the Sword of Vengeance now my personal Harrower Class Star Dreadnought. Alongside the Sword of Vengeance was two of my own Frigates and a few Separatist Capital Ships. This was the first step of my master plan gain the Separatists trust and slowly turn them to my New Empire's cause.

Jabiim was apparently taken without the Separatists knowledge and they wanted it back or at least knowledge of who attacked it. This was to be a test of my prowess with command and to see if I would be an asset to the Separatists cause. I laughed to myself as I could easily take control of the droid forces given to me and use them for my own Empire. But I chose to humor the Separatists and help their cause for as long as I saw fit.

While I worried about Jabiim another Droid Force made it's way to a world called Kamino to do a retaliation strike for a loss on Geonosis. This would keep the Republic too busy to worry about Jabiim since they had to protect Kamino. I was told that Kamino created Clones of a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter named Jango Fett for the Grand Army of the Republic.

'So the Republic uses Clone Soldiers for their army now very interesting' I thought to myself. I was also informed that the amount of the Droid Forces I had was for an Invasion I would lead alongside a Separatist Leader named General Grievous against Balmorra. Oh how I hated that world especially the Balmorran Arms Factory, I told them the shield generators were massive and could create shields over the Arms Factory's perimeter and the Capital City's shield generator would do the same even the normal city's had the same thing. As well as tunnel networks and artillery positions that could pose a threat and too many areas for ambushes. Or at least it was in my time and I don't think the Balmorrans would change that.

I sighed as we came out of hyperspace over Jabiim. Ahead of us were ships I had seen the Republic use before I was frozen in carbonate. 'Two Hammerhead Cruisers and four Republic Frigates and a new ship' I thought to myself seeing the defending fleet. It was then I came up with an idea and turned to the comms officer as she turned to me. "Lord Savage the lead ship demands to speak with you via a hologram" She said to me. "As I thought tell them I'll accept this meeting" I said back as I went to the hologram room.

It took me two minutes but I reached the hologram room and activated the holocomunicator and was greeted by a Man in a Old Republic Commander's uniform. He looked at me and no doubt was shocked at my appearance. "So it is true a Sith Lord from the days of The Old Republic is alive" He said shocked.

"Yes I am and I wish to offer you a proposition Corellian" I said to him. "What is it ?" He asked me ignoring the fact that I knew he was a Corellian. "You and your ships Join me and a promise I won't attack Jabiim again" I told him.

"What ?" He asked me surprised causing me to sign. "If you and your ships Join my New Empire's Forces I won't attack Jabiim again, you have my word" I said to him. His hologram shut off and I stood there for almost an hour before his hologram came back.

"We… accept your offer Sith Lord" He replied begrudgingly. "Good see we could solve this without a fight, now to to Dromund Kaas and await your orders" I said leaving the room. "Yes...my lord" He replied as the door closed behind me.

I returned to the bridge and saw the ships jump to hyperspace. "My Lord why didn't we attack them ?" The ship's captain asked me. "I don't wish to waste troops and ships needlessly now set course to Balmorra, this Grievous might already be fighting there" I said to him as I stayed on the bridge not liking going back to Balmorra.

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter was short but trust me the next chapter will be long. Let's see what happens in The Battle of Balmorra


	12. Battle of Balmorra - Part 1: CIS Attack

Venna Sova, Balmorran Arms Factory Owner

Balmorran Arms Factory, Venna's Office

Rise of The Empire Era, 2 weeks later

I sighed as I looked out the window of my office and saw the Separatists Droid Forces massing for another attack on us. This is how it's been for two whole weeks countless droid attacks and and we push them back every time. Reports stated this was happening all over Balmorra but we weren't being pushed back anywhere so the Battle of Balmorra is a stalemate.

The droids would attack and we would weather the attack as the droids were forced back. But all the commanders and myself knew this wouldn't last long eventually they'd breakthrough since they are slowly riddling away our forces. I thought back to how this battle began and how they blocked all transmissions to and from the planet. Once that happened we knew it was going to be a invasion. Our Orbital Defences were defeated since all that was protecting the Balmorra's orbit was a single Hammerhead Cruiser. Reports stated a Shuttle escaped but it would take sometime for reinforcements to arrive. Once the Hammerhead Cruiser was destroyed we immediately raised the shields on the planet this would force the invaders to engage on the ground. For the last two weeks we've repulsed the droid advances, we were too dug in for them to push through. But this we all know won't last long the droids attack with more and more numbers each time, we will eventually be overrun.

I left my office to see how everyone was holding up in the factory. I passed workers who were aiding the injured and making new weapons and munitions for the defense. The Old Republic Soldiers were checking their weapons and heading back into the trenches defending the arms factory. The Mandalorians were getting ready for the next battle and as far as I knew hoping Battlemaster Wolf would take on the role as a Mand'alor soon.

I didn't know much about the importance of the role of a Mand'alor so I approached a Mandalorian and asked him about it. "A Mand'alor is a person who is worthy to lead the Mandalorians and as Battlemaster Wolf has shown on many occasions he is worthy of being a Mand'alor and leading the Mandalorians" He replied but said nothing else. I realized this was all I'll be told about the Mand'alor.

After that I went outside and heard the Artillery firing at the droids who were approaching. The artillery fired for several minutes before the droids entered the shields and another engagement began. I rushed back into the factory as blaster fire started to go around the battlefield.

I watched as the Mandalorians went outside to join the battle and the wounded were moved farther from the door. This way in case the droids broke through the wounded would be safe for a while. As I reached my office which allowed me to observe the battle I could see the defences were holding and most likely could hold for a long time since this factory held out against The Sith Empire's onslaught on Balmorra then The Republic's Liberation force, this factory would not fall easily.

Darth Savage, Dark Lord of The Sith

The Sword of Vengeance, Bridge

Meanwhile

"They are still holding the Balmorran Arms Factory ?" I asked one of the Commander Droids that had been assigned to my ship. "Yes" The Droids said, The droid had the yellow markings that indicated it was a commander. I sighed "I know that factory they won't be easily defeated while that factory and the capital still lie in republic hands" I said annoyed.

'That factory won't fall at all I remember it well since Balmorra was my last battle before being frozen in carbonate by my apprentice' I thought to myself thinking back to when the Sith Empire invaded Balmorra.

Balmorra

The Old Republic Era

I slew slew the last Republic Commando that had assaulted my base. Then my apprentice came in "Master for a second there I thought these fools had killed you" She said to me. "No my dear apprentice I would never fall to mere soldiers, now what is the status of the Balmorran Arms Factory ?" I asked her.

"They still hold master and we haven't even made a breach in their perimeter" She replied. "It's been almost a month and this Factory still hasn't fallen, bring me the commander of the attack force so I can slay him for his incompetence" I growled out. "I have already done so master his successor says they may need reinforcements if they are to breakthrough" She replied with obvious anger in her voice at me being her master.

"Fine I'll move my army to support the commander and take that factory" I said. "Of course master and I'll take over in the Capital City" She replied leaving. 'She may attempt to slay me soon so I'll have to be more vigilant' I thought to myself as I began having my forces move towards the Balmorran Arms Factory.

Sword of Vengeance, Bridge

Rise of the Empire Era

I sighed at the memory "We'll need a full invasion force just to take that factory" I said at the memory. "Roger Roger" The droid said leaving the bridge as the ship's captain approached me. "My Lord why did you allow that shuttle to escape it will warn the Republic" The Captain said.

"Simple I will not waste my ships and troops in fighting on and for Balmorra, the second the Republic arrives prepare the jump to hyperspace for all Sith Ships" I said back. "So that's why you're pulling our troops back to the ships we're leaving" The Captain replied. "Soon as well I sense they will arrive anytime now" I said to the captain as I looked out at Balmorra.

"Yes my lord" The Captain replied obediently as they left the bridge. 'I know something else is going on here, there were no Clones on the planet just Old Republic Soldiers, Mandalorians, and Balmorrans' I thought to myself. It was then that I sensed a dozen ships come out of hyperspace. "There they are, prepare the jump to hyperspace" I said to the bridge crew.

Humphrey Wolf, Battlemaster

Hammerhead Cruiser, Bridge

Several Seconds Later

When we came out of hyperspace I saw clearly the Sith Ships alongside the Separatist Ships and after a several seconds they jumped to hyperspace. Verra approached me and I knew what she was about to ask so I stopped her. "I have decided, I will dawn the title Mand'alor The Battlemaster" I told her.

Verra smiled at me "Olarom mand'alor te battlemaster, may vi serve gar pirusti" She said to me and bowed her head. "You will, Now please get the Vanguards Ready to attack" I said to her. "Yes Mand'alor The Battlemaster" She said back leaving happily that a Mand'alor had rose to lead them.

The ships got into position and began firing at the Separatists Fleet. But I knew we were out matched by the Separatists Invasion Fleet. I saw several of my ships get torn up by the separatist turbo laser fire.

I realized this was not a battle I could win by myself and knew I needed help. I turned to Admiral Moonfallow and nodded "Corporal contact any nearby Republic forces for help" Moonfallow said. "I'm sorry Admiral but our communications are being jammed" She replied letting us know we were on our own.

I started to formulate a plan and realized we could win this but would take heavy casualties. "Admiral Moonfallow you're in charge of the fleet, I'll take our ground forces to Balmorra's surface" I said to her. "But sir we haven't broken through the blockade yet" She replied as I started leaving.

"We're going down anyway it will take too long to breakthrough the blockade, have half the fighters and Interceptors protect the gunships and dropships on our way to the surface and then focus on breaking through the blockade" I said entering the elevator. "Yes sir" She replied and began to give out the orders as the elevator closed and began it's descent to the hanger. When I reached the hanger I saw the Mandalorians heading to the dropships and the Republic Troopers were boarding the gunships as the Fighters, Interceptors, and Bombers were being prepped for launch.

I boarded alongside my Vanguard force and they turned to me. "We are ready to serve Mand'alor" One said to me as he gripped the lightsaber I had given him. I gave each of my Vanguards a Lightsaber after their training on Tython. "The main force of us Mandalorians will end the siege on the Balmorran Arms Factory, while the main force of Republic Troopers will focus on liberating the cities, a combined force will retake Balmorra's Ion Cannon and aid the fleet in destroying the blockade" I told them as the door closed and we felt the dropship begin leaving the hanger.

It was a silent trip to Balmorra's surface the only sound being heard was the explosions of Fighters, Interceptors, Bombers, and several unlucky Gunships and a dropship. We could also hear the sound of the battle going on around us. It was a tense few minutes before the lower doors to the dropship opened revealing the droid forces pushing towards the Arms Factory.

I engaged my lightsaber and jumped out of the dropship as the other Mandalorians did the same out of their dropships and engaged their jetpacks. As I and my Vanguards landed we went straight to work cutting down droids. At the same time half the Mandalorians stayed in the air and fired down at the droids while the other half landed and started battling the droids.

As we carved our way towards the Balmorran Arms Factory the droids closer to it began splitting up to deal with the defenders and us at the same time. The defenders had seen our dropships begin to fire at the droid's armor support. "For Balmorra !" We heard someone shout and the defenders began pushing into the droid forces. Caught in between the defenders charge and our push the droids were quickly overwhelmed and defeated.

I surveyed the destruction and sighed, I had lost almost ten percent of the Mandalorians who came with me and realized the casualties might be high in this battle unlike the battle of Jabiim where the casualties were few. I walked away from the battlefield and looked out at the Balmorran Arms Factory. It was then my holocomunicator began beeping, I activated it and saw Verra "How has the battle for the Ion Cannon control bunker gone ?" I asked her.

"Terribly we've lost almost half of our Commandos but we have secured the control bunker and are preparing to fire it" She said. "Good focus on the Droid Battleships and then turn your attention to any Providence Class Capital Ships" I told her. "Yes Mand'alor" She said nodding her head.

Moonfallow, Admiral of The Old Republic Remnant Fleet

Meanwhile

I began panicking as the battle was going and at how we were losing. "Begin to pull out, we'll contact the Republic Fleet for aid in this battle" I said to the bridge crew. "Admiral Moonfallow the Balmorran Ion Cannon is powering up" The scanner operator said.

"Quickly move the ships out of range" I said to the bridge crew desperately. "It's firing" The scanner operator said as our ship began moving away. I watched the blast leave Balmorra and thought this was it and was shocked and relieved that it disabled a Separatist Battleship.

"Have the fleet resume the battle they will have to retreat soon" I said as I looked out at the opposing fleet and Balmorra. 'This battle will be over soon now' I thought to myself oblivious to the casualties this battle will have. We focused fire on a Providence Class Cruiser reported to have a General Grievous on it and picked up the signal of a ship leaving the cruiser and jumping to hyperspace before we could have fighter pursue.

Author's Note

The next chapter will have the Mandalorians join The Old Republic Remnant and The Old Republic Remnant revealing itself to the galaxy.


End file.
